


The Asexual Swordsman

by Emsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Reader is Asexual/Demi-Romantic, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader's gender is not specified, background m!dimileth, felix is asexual, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsomnia/pseuds/Emsomnia
Summary: You have never felt attraction, romantic or sexual. You thought you were alone in this experience... Until you met Felix that is.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

You had known that you were different from other people for a while now. When you started going through your teenage years, your friends around you started looking to others, expressing their attraction to them and speaking of their desires. You, on the other hand, felt none of the experiences that they were describing to you. You thought there was something wrong with you at first, but when you started doing some reading and found the words to describe what you were feeling, you finally realized that there was nothing wrong- you were simply Asexual and Aromantic. You felt no attraction, romantic or sexual.

Although learning this greatly pleased you, you hid it from your parents. Your parents were crestless, minor nobles with hopes of marrying you off to a higher ranking noble in order to rise in the ranks of nobility. You would be forced to marry and have children with someone- a thought that made you shiver when you remembered just what has to happen in order for a child to be born.

When your parents failed to strike any deal with any of the desirable nobles of Fodlan, they chose to send you off to Garreg Mach Monastery with whatever money they had. You were to socialize and make a high ranking noble fall in love with you. Your parents insistence upon the subject made you want to throw up. If they were so determined to rise in the ranks, you would appease them- but you were going to do it your way: through hard work and becoming a notable knight. If you could gain the favor of a higher noble house and serve under them, that was your best option. You parents had other children they could rely upon for continuing the family line anyways.

When you arrived at Garreg Mach, you expected it to be filled with prissy nobles and overly religious people. While there were some of those- you found that a good chunk of the students there- while nobility- were rather… eccentric, to say the least. Only a few of them acted like how the nobles in your books would act. 

One of these ‘untypical’ nobles caught your eye- almost forcibly- one day when you were practicing your sword play in the training grounds.

“You there,” A raspy voice called out to you. You wiped the sweat from your forehead and looked over to find the amber eyes boy from your class approaching you.

“Need something?” You asked slowly. You would say he looked mad, but you didn’t really know if he was, or if it was just his face.

“You’re in my class, right? I see you use a sword. I’d like to see what you’re capable of,” He explained. You blinked a few times, processing his words.

“Sure, I suppose,” You agreed. “I won’t be all that good though- I’m afraid my parents spent more time preparing me for marriage than for a fight.” He scoffed at the thought. You could only guess he had some sort of experience with the subject.

“You may have some natural talent to you despite that. I still want to see,” He countered. You shrugged. It wasn’t a bad thing to see how you measured against your classmate. The two of you moved to the center of the training grounds and you raised your training blade up, your classmate doing the same.

“You can make the first move,” He informed you. You took a deep breath before you charged the blunette. The fight didn’t last long, the boy blocking your attacks, one after another, before he knocked the sword from your hand. You laughed upon your defeat.

“I told you I wasn’t that good,” You told him, picking up your training sword.

“Tch, you shouldn’t put yourself down like that. You’ll learn,” He said gruffly. “I’ll challenge you every once in a while to see how you’ve grown.”

“I suppose that’s alright,” You sighed. “What’s your name, by the way, I forgot to ask.” 

“Felix,” He said normally. “I’m of House Fraldarius.” That sounded bitter.

“Felix of House Fraldarius as in the son of Duke Fraldarius?” You asked for clarification.

“Regrettably,” He hissed. “What’s your name?”

“I’m (Y/N). Eldest of House Vogel.”

“Nice to meet you… (Y/N).” 

Felix grabbed his personal items and made his way out of the training grounds as it grew closer to dinner time. You sighed to yourself. He had been one of the nobles your parents had tried to partner you with.

The seeds of friendship had been planted between the two of you, despite how grouchy Felix presented himself. The two of you began to actively acknowledge each other and would have the occasional conversation when you weren’t sparring the other.

Your sparring sessions evolved as well, turning into a bit of a training session as well, Felix giving you pointers on sword fighting before and after you sparred. This allowed you to grow as a sword fighter and even be able to best other students in matches, but a win against Felix was far out of sight for you.

“Adjust your grip a bit,” He instructed you. You attempted to follow, but you apparently did it wrong, the blunette scoffing. “No, like this!” He reached around you and guided your hands to the proper positioning. Your eyes lit up.

“I see what you mean! It feels more natural in my hand!” You said, giving the sword a few swings.

“Feeeeeeliiiiiiix~” An oh so familiar voice rang into the training grounds. You watched as the red headed philanderer entered the grounds and made his way over to the two of you.

“What do you want, Sylvain?” Felix hissed. Sylvain feigned offence.

“I was gonna go into town, get some supplies- talk to some lovely ladies… I was wondering if you wanted to come with me!” The redhead asked. You and Felix scoffed in unison.

“I’m busy, go away,” Felix told him simply, turning away. Sylvain quickly glanced over at you.

“Busy spending your time with (Y/N)? Is this a date?” Both of you froze.

“It is not!” You shouted in unison.

“Geez, I was just asking….” Sylvain sighed, backing off. He quickly glanced at the two of you. “I guess I’m not wanted here. I’ll be off then.” He turned and walked away.

“The nerve of him!” Felix grumbled.

“I don’t get why people are so focused on relationships here,” You sighed. “It just seems… pointless.”

“I couldn’t have said it any better,” he agreed.

“I’m here to learn how to fight so that I never have to get married.”

“I wish I didn’t have to get married…” You paused and looked at your companion. He stared back, confusion riddling his amber eyes. “What?” He asked, a bit of venom to his words.

“... Felix, if you don’t mind me asking… Have you ever felt attracted to people before?” You asked slowly.

“Goddess no-” He blurted out. “Not a single soul in this world has ever caught my eye.”

“OH THANK THE GODDESS!” You cried. “SAME! Nobody is attractive to me! I never thought I’d meet another Asexual!”

“Another… what?” Now he was just confused- intrigued, but confused.

“Asexual- it means you don’t feel sexual attraction!” You explained to him. “My parents want to marry me off so I can raise the family’s noble status and have children with a high ranking noble- but the thought has always made me uncomfortable because I’m asexual. When you said you didn’t want to marry someone- I thought you might be the same- and you are!”

“Huh, Asexual, huh….” it looked as if something clicked in his head, like he finally figured something out or found the last piece to the puzzle. “Thanks for teaching me the word. My life makes more sense now- but don’t think we’re done training yet, lift your sword!”

“Not even a small break?!”

“No!”

You had been napping in your room one day, relaxing. It was a usual saturday with the professor running about the monastery, various practices going on, and seminars. You usually just liked to relax unless forced to do otherwise- and your day was going normally until a fist pounded at your door.

Confused, you got up and opened it, a frustrated Felix entering your room before you could say a word.

“Close the door,” He hissed. He was BEYOND pissed, so you quickly obeyed, not wanting him even more pissed than he was.

“Something wrong-”

“I need to hide in here for the day,” He explained. You quirked your head.

“Did Sylvain tell some girl you were interested in her again? If he did, I’ll give him a stern talking to,” you offered. He shook his head.

“It’s my father. He came to visit,” he scoffed. He let out a growl and kicked the side of your bed. “I cannot STAND that man!”

“I know we’re not that close, but… do you want to talk about it?” You went and sat down at your bed. Felix paced a few more times before sitting in your chair backwards.

“The man cares more for others than his own family- no… he cares more about impressing the dead than his own family!” He ranted. You quickly took note at the pent up anger and pain Felix wore on his face as he spoke. “My brother was killed in the Tragedy of Duscur and my father acted like his death was something the family should be proud of! ‘He died like a true knight’. That’s what he said upon learning the news that Glenn had died. Who says that after they just learned their son died?!”

“That’s…. Awful…” You said quietly. “I knew Faerghus was overly attached to the chivalry system, but… w h a t t h e h e l l? Why would he be so heartless?”

“That question has plagued me for years…. And nobody has been able to answer it.” Felix stared up at the ceiling. 

“.... What food do they have in the cafeteria today you'd like?”

“Daphnel Stew, why do you ask?” He didn’t look at you.

“Because I’m gonna let you hide in my room all day,” you told him simply. “I’ll even let you stay overnight if you want- if you’re afraid he’ll check your room for you then.” That got Felix’s head snapping towards you, astounded (maybe even the faintest pink dusting his cheeks).

“... Why?”

“Why… What?”

“Why are you offering me this?”

“Well, I mean…” You paused. “I’d want to hide from my father if he came to randomly visit. I’ve realized in my time here that I feel… freer than I did when I was around him. I can breathe easier without him breathing down my neck about marriage.”

“.... Is there anything you want in return for letting me hide in here?” He examined your face closely. He felt like this was too good to be true.

“Hmm…..” Your eyes lit up. “I get to call you my friend from now on- and you have to call me your friend back!”

“Really?!”

“You better believe it.” He grumbled, mulling it over.

“.... Fffffffine,” He sighed, giving in.

“Yes! Now, to come up with a nickname for my new best friend!”

“That’s where I draw the line!”

When you got back to your room that night after a long bath, you surprisingly found Felix still in your room. He had fallen asleep at your desk, head resting on your textbooks. You laughed quietly to yourself, grabbing some extra bedding for him. You wouldn’t be able to move him (especially without waking him) so you opted for carefully swapping the book under his head for a pillow and then placing a blanket over his shoulders.

Satisfied, you quietly slipped into your night clothes and climbed into your bed, getting comfortable.

“Thank you.” You nearly leapt out of your skin when you heard his words. When you looked over at him, he hadn’t moved.

“Do you… Do you want to sleep in my bed?” You innocently asked. “I can sleep on the floor, or we can sleep back to back, or even at opposite ends.” He thought for a second. A bed was better than a chair by far.

“If you say a word about this- you’re dead,” He grumbled. He stood up and walked over. “Scooch over,” he commanded, “We’re sleeping back to back. I don’t want your feet in my face.”

“I can sleep on the flo-”

“No. You’re being kind enough to let me stay in your room while I hide from him.” You obeyed the bluenette’s commands and turned your back to him. You felt the bed sink as he climbed in, his back to yours.

“I’m dead if I speak of this?”

“You’re dead if you speak of this.”

As you stared at the wall, all you could think of is how he hated his father so much, he didn’t even want to go back to his own room for fear of his father waiting for him there. He didn’t even train today, something he always does on the weekends.

Even facing away from him, you could hear his heart beating fast. Was it the anxiety of his father being here, or was it his proximity to you? It could be both, or maybe there was something else bothering him. You would never know unless he told you.

You closed your eyes and let the sound of his breathing lull you into a sleep.

…

When you awoke the next morning, he was gone. It was as if he was never there.

After that incident, you found that Felix hung out with you more. It was like you had declared- the two of you were friends. Now, by hanging out more, what really happened was you ate meals together if you ran into each other, sat in class together, and if you ran into him at the training grounds, train together.

He was still gruff towards you, but you usually knew what he actually meant when he was. You got to where you could read him, like he was slowly becoming more and more of an open book to you.

However, when rumors began to fly around about the two of you, you both vehemently denied the rumors, both of you citing that both found nobody attractive. Even though the rumors made hanging out awkward, you were glad he didn’t push you away because of them. It made your friendship feel genuine.

Everything was going well until the day in the holy tomb. Dimitri revealed the side of himself that Felix had been warning everyone about from day one. You tried to ask how he was feeling- but all he’d do is challenge you to a duel. You lost every time, but it was a way for him to blow off some steam.

At the end of the day though, you could finally understand what he was feeling: anger. He was angry that he was right about Dimitri. Angry that there was nothing to be done to save his old friend.

All you could was offer your company.

You were both taken aback by the fall of Garreg Mach. With the disappearance of the professor, Dimitri felt almost irredeemably insane, the presumed capture of Lady Rhea sent the Kingdom and Alliance into brief chaos, and everybody held their breath as they waited for Edelgard to make her next move.

All you could do was return home to the Kingdom and hold your breath, but when you arrived home, you couldn’t believe your eyes.

“Father,” you greeted cautiously as you entered the grand hall of your home. “I have returned from Garreg Mach- mostly intact.” Your father’s eyes lit up and he beckoned you closer.

“(Y/N)! Come closer my child! It’s been too long- and we have a guest!” Your father reached out for you as you came closer. “(Y/N), allow me to introduce you to Orson von Bergliez, son of Lord Bergliez from th-”

“I know where they’re from,” You assured your father. When you looked upon Orson, he was without a doubt Caspar’s older brother. “Is everything alright, Father?” You needed to play your card carefully.

“Everything is terrific, (Y/N). You see, Lord Bergliez and I were discussing the matters of your engagement to him.” The world froze. Engagement? T o a n i m pe r i a l o f f i c e r? ! Do they not know what the empire just put you through?!

“You’re joking,” you sputtered out. You felt betrayed.

“I’m not, I’m afraid,” your father answered. “Lord Bergliez sees a profit in the two of you getting married- as do I, so we made an arrangement.”

“Father, with all do respect- he’s imperial! What good is that going to-”

“Our marriage will strengthen the Empire’s connection to this area of the Kingdom,” Orson explained. “It will benefit both of our peoples.” 

“I-I…” you took a deep breath. “This is a lot to take in… especially after having come home from the war front…. I think I need some rest and some time to think… If you’ll excuse me…”

You gracefully exited and made your way to your room. That night, you packed your things and ran away from your home, refusing to marry an imperial. You made your way north east and slowly made yourself into a mercenary, doing odd jobs until you ran into the Knights of Seiros, beginning to do their odd jobs.

Living like this was infinitely better than living the life of a birther to some imperial lord just for politics sake. You would never be able to forgive your father for this transgression against you. And he wouldn’t let you get away with running away.

As you wondered north and southwest Fodlan, every so often you would encounter a mercenary sent out by your father sent out to kidnap you and take you home. Everytime you come across one, you’d take a deep breath, remember your training sessions with Felix, and take your opponent head on.

You would win these fights, but the years weren’t what you would call kind. You were covered in your own fair share of scars, the most prominent of which were two scars that went across your face. One went across your nose, another intersected with it: a long scar that went from your brow all the way down, across your lips, and to your chin.

But you didn’t care (atleast, that’s what you told yourself). The scars on your face were a kind of ‘fuck you’ to your father. Made you a less desirable spouse to marry off.

Five years had passed since you ran away from home and began your adventures as a wandering mercenary, but now you found yourself returning to the monastery to fulfill a promise. You were hopefully going to reunite with your classmates the night of the Millenium Festival, and though you knew it unlikely, you hoped your Professor would be there, despite the fact that he went missing- and had continued to remain missing during the five years.

As you wandered the monastery, you found it empty, but the sound of battle in the distance tugged at your ear. With nothing else to do and curiosity fueling you, you followed the noises letting them lead you to an abandoned area close to the monastery. You couldn’t believe your eyes upon arrival.

The Professor was storming into battle with a beast of a man beside him. They were facing off with waaayyy too many bandits, but were managing to hold their own- perhaps you could help give them the upper hand.

As you ran towards the battle, you were surprised when you saw other people running to join as well. Your heart swelled when you realized that it was none other than your classmates. You all simultaneously stormed the battlefield, turning the tide against the bandits. 

When the battle was won, you all gathered around, everyone of you just as surprised to see the others there- especially surprised to see Byleth and Dimitri, whom you didn’t recognize when you first saw him. Everyone around had changed in their own way over the years (Even Byleth, even though his only change was that he seemed more confused. Other than that, he was exactly the same).

Felix, however, wore the same scowl he did five years ago when he looked at Dimitri. His face would only soften when he looked your way- but even then, you wouldn’t say happiness is what appeared on his face when he saw you for the first time. Shock is the best word you could think of. His eyes widened and his jaw fell slack slightly merely at first sight of you. If you hadn’t known that he was like you, lacking in physical desire, you would’ve thought he was gaping at your more matured features (like Sylvain was), but you knew better. He was gaping at the changes to your face.

When the reunion ended and everyone decided it was time to go get some rest after a long day, and you were making your way to your old room, you heard feet rush up behind you.

“(Y/N)!” You heard a familiar, raspy voice call out. You turned around to see Felix running towards you.

“What’s up, Felix?” You greeted.

“You, me, tomorrow,” He told you sternly. “We’re having a sparring match. I wanna see if you’ve gotten better! A devilish grin came to your face.

“You’re on, Fraldarius!”

Going into the training grounds the next day, you felt rather confident. You knew you had one advantage over Felix, and that was that your fighting style had evolved over the past five years whereas you imagine his stayed the same as it always had been.

You were surprised to find that you were the first to the training grounds, everyone else was still asleep or just beginning to head to the dining hall. Life on your own trained you for early mornings and making the most of daylight.

You shrugged off your jacket and began to warm up (something you haven’t done in forever). You ran laps around the grounds and did various stretches, loosening yourself up as much as you could for your fight against Felix. You picked up the training swords and removed the layer of dust that covered them before practicing your swings with one, refamiliarizing yourself with the weight and feel of it in your hand.

“I hope you’ll offer me the same time to prepare as you gave yourself.” You nearly jumped out of your skin as Felix’s voice met your ears.

“Sorry, I’ve become an early riser,” you explained. “Do whatever you need to prepare, I have all day.” Felix gave you a hum before he joined you in your warm ups, tossing his jacket next to yours and going through the movements with his sword.

“I’m ready when you are, Vogel,” He declared. You turned to him with a devilish smile.

“You’re on, Fraldarius.”

The two of you moved to the center of the training grounds, standing opposite of each other. You slowly raised your swords, watching his face closely. He looked as focused as ever, which didn’t surprise you, but it did please you.

You made the first move, rushing him, staying low. Most of your opponents had been larger than you, so habit kicked in as you began your approach. When you swung your blade, he dodged out of the way, bringing his own up to deflect yours. You quickly recovered,preparing yourself just in time to receive a series of blows.

You managed to parry the last of them, successfully pushing him off and allowing yourself to go on the offensive again. The two of you continued this process for who knows how long until he finally managed to knock the sword from your hand. Sadly, before he could demand you yield, your instincts that had formed over the years kicked it and you immediately used your fist to punch him square in the jaw. You quickly realized your mistake.

“Felix-! Oh my goddess! I’m so sorry!” You cried. You approached him cautiously, Felix in a bit of a shocked state that you actually punched him. You gently touched the spot on his face that you got him and examined it, dread filling you knowing it was going to bruise. 

“Why are you sorry you punched me?” He asked. He stabbed his sword into the ground and pushed your hand away (not rudely though). 

“I’ve formed… habits over the years,” You sighed. “I’m not the most honorable fighter anymore. I do what I gotta do.” With Felix having clearly won the match, you went over and sat down against a wall. HE joined you out of curiosity,

“The years have been seemingly rough to you,” he ‘expertly’ observed. “Just what exactly have you been doing? I thought you were going to go home after Garreg Mach.”

“And I did go home,” You admitted. “It’s just… I was there for not even a day. I ran away.”

“You ran away?!” He sputtered out. “Why?!”

“Well… When I got home my father was waiting for me… with a bunch of Imps… He didn’t even ask how I was before telling me that I was to be married to Orson von Bergliez- Caspar’s older brother,” You grumbled. “I just got home from the first battle of a war against the empire, and my father greets me with the knowledge that I’m to marry the Imperial Minister of War’s eldest son?! I got the hell out of there as fast as I could and escaped to western Faerghus.”

“You should have come to my home,” he nearly berated you. “We would have provided you with a place to live. What were you even doing in those five years anyways?!”

“Mercenary work,” You said lackadaisically. “Mostly did odd jobs for the church, but I made my way around non-imperial Fodlan and made some money- and took out a fair bit of would be kidnappers who would try and take me back home.” A long silence grew before Felix finally broke it.

“Where…. How did you get those scars on your face?” He asked quietly. You absentmindedly touched the long scars the marred your face.

“Bandit and imperial encounters,” you recalled. “The one across my nose was an arrow shot by a bandit hiding in a bush. This one….” your finger traced the long scar that trailed over your eye and down to your lip. “An imp got the better of me with his sword. I had just taken care of his buddy and he came out of nowhere. Got me pretty good.”

“I hope they died painful deaths,” Felix swore under his breath.

“Nah, they did me a favor,” You sighed. “Who would want to marry a face like this?” A nervous chuckle rose from you.

“You shouldn’t say that!” Felix snapped at you. You jumped, turning to look him in the eye. He stared angrily at you.

“What did-”

“I know you don’t care for marriage and aren’t interested in anybody, but you still shouldn’t say shit like that,” He explained. “The way you used those words- it implies you think you’re ugly. You’re not.” He turned away from you and stared at the ground. You continued to stare blankly.

All of the sudden, you felt your chest tighten and something flutter about in your chest. When you looked at Felix, you could feel warmth spread inside you. You recognized the feeling as something you had only read about in books but never experienced yourself. Love- and not like the kind of love you felt for your siblings or your friends, but romantic love.

You could’ve sworn you were aromantic, but now it felt like that your romantic feelings were locked away in a box that only Felix had the key to, and he just unlocked it with his insistence on not calling yourself ugly simply because you had some scars to you.

“Are you listening, (Y/N)?” You snapped out of your haze and stared at Felix.

“S-sorry, I zoned out,” you excused shabbily. He narrowed his eyes, staring you down.

“.... Is something bothering you?”

“N-No, it’s just-” Your stomach growled (perfect timing!). “I… I haven’t had breakfast yet, so I’m getting rather hungry. Care to join me?”

“I don’t see why not,” He shrugged. He helped you up and tossed you your jacket. “I heard Mercedes is cooking. I hope it’s nothing too sweet.”

The realization of your budding feelings for the swordsman sent you into an internal panic. You managed to keep a straight face when you were around him, but the moment the two of you went your separate ways, you rushed off to your room and grabbed the very book that explained to you what you were in the first place.

Opening it and flipping through it, you found a new word to describe you: Demiromantic. Romantic attraction that is only triggered by a strong emotional bond to someone. You dove into your memories and thought over your interactions with Felix. The two of you had grown close during the Academy days and when you got back together yesterday, it did feel like the two of you had never even been apart. The two of you clicked back together as if five years hadn’t passed.

Apparently the final key to access your romantic feelings for him was a simple, berating compliment. All he had to do was tell you that despite your scars, you were still pretty, even if that didn’t matter to you. 

You took a deep breath, in and out.

You needed to talk to someone about these feelings and how to approach them, because who even knows if he returned them. If he did, you didn’t know what you’d do…

It took awhile to manage to work up the courage to talk to him- and by awhile, you meant that it took you until after the battle at Aillel to work up the courage to talk to him. You met him in a place you didn’t usually find him, over by the balcony that overlooked the canyon the Monastery was surrounded by.

“How long are you going to stand there and stare?” He asked abruptly. He turned and looked at you. “You look like you want to talk, so come talk with me.” You took a deep breath as you joined him in watching the Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders fly about, guarding the canyon.

“Felix, if you don’t mind me asking… I have a bit of a personal question to ask you,” You spoke cautiously. You hoped your voice wouldn’t betray you. 

“I suppose you can ask,” He said, continuing to look out.

“So… you and I have that thing in common,” You recalled. “We both lack physical attraction?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Have you… Have you ever felt romantic attraction?” You bit the inside of your lip as you watched his reaction. He was initially shocked by your question before his brows furrowed in thought.

“Not the question I was expecting…” He admitted. “But… If you must know… A few times. Never bothered to dwell on them that much though. My mind was always preoccupied with other things.”

“I see….” So he was different from you.

“... Why do you ask?” He turned to look at you. Your face began to betray you as you felt yourself begin to heat up.

“Well… Up until recently I hadn’t felt that sort of thing. I recently developed feelings for someone and was confused by it.” You admitted while dancing around the truth. “I was wondering if you had a similar experience.” His amber eyes pierced you, searching you for the truth. He gave up after a moment before looking back out.

“Can’t say I was ever… confused about it,” He sighed. “I just knew, but ignored it.”

“I see… Thank you for answering my question. It really helped.”

“Are you still confused about it?”

“... Yeah… But I’m sure I’ll have it all figured out soon… hopefully.” You backed away from the wall. “I’ll catch you later, Felix. I promised Ingrid I would help her organize the supplies that came in and I’m running a bit late. If I’m too late, she’ll have my head.”

“I understand exactly what you mean. Do you need any help with that?” He caught you off guard with his offer- but your fluttering heart needed a rest.

“Nah, we should be good,” You brushed off. “I think she mentioned something about making Sylvain help out too as penance for hitting on some poor girl. Who knows.”

“Makes sense. See you later.” 

Felix watched you give a wave before you ran off to go do your chores. Now that he was alone, he let out a heavy sigh, breathing hard and holding his chest. The moment you mentioned romantic attraction, his heart had raced to a thousand beats per minute, but he had to keep a straight face, lest he reveal his true feelings. He had feelings for you during the academy days, never saying anything because of your view on marriage, but he thought they died during the five years, but simply just seeing you again reignited them with an even brighter fire.

Hearing you admit that you were beginning to have feelings for someone was simply torture for him. A jealousness that he’d have to fight began to rise up in him. 

He loved you.

Gronder Field was…. A blood bath, put simply. You wondered the battlefield covered in a mixture of your own blood and the blood of others. You could add mud and sweat to that mix too. You looked down at your chest, a slash going across it. A lancer had gotten you, but it wasn’t deep. It was a survivable, but annoying, nasty looking wound. It was another scar to add to your collection.

You started making your way to rejoin the main group when you saw the imperials begin to retreat. The battle had dulled your senses and you felt drained. You moved with focus to getting to the healers tent. You hoped it was just the intense battle that drained you and not a potential poison.

“(Y/N)!” You barely heard your name being called out. “(Y/N)!!” You jumped when a firm hand grabbed your arm, pulling you back to reality. Amber eyes- beautiful, amber eyes- met yours.

“Felix…” You said numbly.

“Are you alright?” He asked you.

“Mostly,” You confirmed. You motioned to your chest. “I got hit. I need to go to the medic tent and get patched up real quick.” When you saw worry fill his eyes when he saw the wound, you gave him a pat on the arm. “Don’t worry too much, it’s not as bad as it looks.”

“You shouldn’t run off on your own in battle, it’ll get you killed!” He chastised while slinging your arm around his shoulders to support you.

“Sorry, I’m still used to just being alone,” you apologized.

“Well you’re not alone anymore. Use that to your advantage. Don’t be an idiot and accidentally throw your life away…. The boar doesn’t need anyone else senselessly dying for him…”

The two of you arrived at the medic tent, Felix leading you to an open bed. Mercedes skipped over to you and removed your jacket beginning to heal your wound with magic.

“Man… I’m looking forward to a bath,” you sighed.

“A nice, hot bath….” he agreed. The three of you jumped when Sylvain burst into the tent.

“Felix! There you are! We’ve been looking for you all over!” He declared in a panicked voice.

“What is it?” Felix nearly hissed.

“I-It’s your father- You need to hurry!” Sylvain motioned for Felix and the two men rushed off. You could feel a pit grow in your stomach. It couldn’t be good.

Word spread quickly in the army of Lord Rodrigue’s passing. He had taken a dagger for Dimitri from his would be assassin. The army mourned his death, and his death spurred a great change in Dimitri, guided by his beloved Byleth. At least some good came from the sacrifice.

Meanwhile, you had been put on bedrest for a few days following the battle, and Felix had practically gone missing from your life. Whenever you ask one of your visitors how he was doing, they’d all tell you the same thing: he was dealing with his father’s death in his own way.

From all the conversations you’d had with the swordsman, you had been able to gather that he didn’t hate his father, as much as he’d probably insisted he did, but rather simply felt… disappointed with him.

He knew deep down that his father was a good man, but that good man’s view on life had been twisted by Faerghus’s outdated values, so when the news came that his eldest son had been killed in a massacre protecting the prince and sole heir to the throne, his initial reaction wasn’t to be outraged by the massacre, but to be proud of his son’s actions in protecting the prince. That reaction disappointed Felix, who knew that his Father’s first reaction should’ve been anger upon the news of his death.

Even despite all that, he was still Felix’s family- his only family. And now he was gone. And Felix was alone.

Your heart ached for the swordsman

A knock sounded from your door, startling you from your sleep. Confused as to who it could be at this hour of night, you climbed out of your bed and opened the door. Sylvain stood there, brows furrowed.

“Hey… Sylvain… Need something?” You yawned. 

“It’s… Felix,” he said frankly. “I need you to talk some sense into him. He’s not getting any rest.”

“I-I mean, I’ll do it, but… why me? Surely you or Ingrid is better suited to talking to him.” He had grabbed your attention, waking you up more.

“We’ve both tried,” He told you. You could hear the exhaustion in his voice. “Please… Please just talk to him. You stand the best shot.”

“I’ll see what I can do… give me a minute to get dressed.” 

You quickly dressed yourself and slapped yourself completely awake. Sylvain unsurprisingly led you to the training grounds, leaving you and Felix alone. He looked rough, grimy and tired. It became obvious that he hadn’t slept in awhile for any meaningful amount of time- but he continued to train. You approached carefully.

“Felix?” You said softly. “It’s late, you should get some rest. It’s really late.”

“You’re not the first time someone told me that,” He hissed, continuing to assault the training dummy. You frowned, going closer and grabbing his arm.

“Felix, I’m serious. You look tired. You could use a bath and a nice long rest,” you insisted. He growled and stopped training.

“You can either spar with me or leave. Those are your options.”

“I’m not going to fight you, Felix- I’m just concerned for your health!” You held out your hand to him. “Please… I haven’t seen you in days. You look like you’re in bad shape. Just come with me and we can-”

“I don’t want to go with you, (Y/N)!” He snapped at you, knocking your hand away roughly. “Why don’t you go bother someone else- you know what?” He held his sword towards you. “Why don’t you go bother that guy you like so much. The one who made you finally feel love or whatever you said.” You frowned.

“Fine. Have it your way.” You growled at him. He turned away from you and returned to destroying the dummy. You spun around and stormed over to the training swords, grabbing one before making your way back over to him. You quickly grabbed a handful of dirt and pebbles and threw it at him.

“What are you doing?!” He hissed at you, spinning around. You held up your sword.

“I’m doing what you told me to do!” You shouted angrily. You charged him, swinging your sword. He quickly jumped back and blocked your sword, but struggled to keep up with you. 

Swing after swing after swing, he couldn’t match you, and, finally, you managed to knock the sword from his hands, pointing your blade at his neck.

“Do you yield, Fraldarius?” You asked.

“I yield,” He sighed. You tossed your blade aside.

“You just proved my point. You’re tired, Felix. You need rest,” You explained. “I’ve never been able to beat you.”

“Maybe you’ve just gotten better,” He dismissed. “Finally got on my level. Maybe better.”

“You’re strong,” You reasoned. “Push me over. I’ll put up the amount of resistance equivalent to a child. Push me over, Felix. I dare you.”

“I don’t see what point you’re trying to make,” He growled. You continued to glare at him.

“Push me over, Felix. Prove to me you can.”

He grumbled as he walked over to you. You stared up at him as he tried to push you. His hands met with your shoulders, but only managed to make you take a step back. He frowned and tried again. Same result. He let out a growl and continued to try until finally you couldn’t take it anymore and you simply grabbed him, pulling him into you.

Felix let out a startled grunt as you wrapped your arms around him, one across his shoulders and the other around his neck, pulling his face down to the crook of your neck. He weakly struggled against you, but failed. He was trapped in your embrace.

“Felix… Please….” You said, calmly stroking the back of his head. “Come with me. We’ll take a bath, get some food… Go to bed…”

“(Y/N)....” You could feel him begin to shake.

“Come on…” You placed a quick, but firm kiss on his temple before releasing him. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

You led him to the baths, the two of you sinking into the communal bath all by yourselves. You got cleaned relatively quickly, drying off and getting mostly redressed, but when you looked over you saw that he was still sitting there numbly, not having done much besides soaked in the warm water.

Walking over, you rolled up your sleeves and began to wash his hair for him. It had grown greasy with sweat and having gone days without being washed, so you lathered it up with a nice amount of shampoo, ensuring it would be nice and clean. You expected a fight from him, but he remained silent.

When it came to actually bathing him, you washed his back and shoulders before urging him to do the rest on his own. If you noticed him spacing off, you quickly snap him out of whatever thought hole his mind had fallen into and back to reality. When he was finally clean, you grabbed food before leading him back to his room.

“How are you feeling after all that?” You asked him. He sat still on his bed. As you awaited his response, you took in his appearance. He wore his hair down, not bothering to put it back up, and you were amazed by it’s length, you having underestimated just how long it was.

“Better, but….” He stared at the floor. “Why did you go out of your way to help me?” You took a deep breath before you walked up to him, taking his hands in yours as you knelt down in front of him to force him to look at you.

“Because you’re my friend, Felix, and I care deeply for you- deeper than you know,” You explained. “You’re going through grief, and you shouldn’t go through it alone. I won’t let you.”

“You don’t know… what I’m feeling,” He countered. You frowned slightly.

“You’re right- I don’t know what you’re feeling, but you can tell me.” You got up and sat next to him, still holding onto his hands. “I’m here for you.”

“But why are you here for me?” He asked urgently. “What makes you want to be here for me?”

“Because I love you!” You snapped at him. He froze.

“What?”

“I love you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius!” You cried. “You’re the one who finally made me feel romantic attraction! I fell in love with you the day after we reunited at the monastery, when you told me that I was pretty despite my scars!” You squeezed his hands. “Felix, I want to be here for you because I love you.” He stared at you for a moment, still in shock

“....(Y/N), I-...” He was at a loss for words. You looked away. You had just ruined things between the two of you. You couldn’t retreat to your thoughts for long before you jumped when he grabbed your chin. You followed his guidance and froze when his lips briefly met yours in a clumsy, nervous kiss before he opted for simply resting his forehead against yours.

“Felix…” 

“I love you too…” He explained. “I have since the academy days. I never said anything because I knew your stance on romance…. Thank you, (Y/N)... for dragging me out of my head….”

“Do you want to get some sleep?” you asked, brushing his hair from his face. You bit back your urge to smile, your heart racing.

“Yeah… I’d like that…”

“Do you want me with you?”

“Yeah…” you felt his grip tighten on you.

“We’re gonna talk about stuff in the morning… you need to talk about it….”

“.... Yeah…..” You pressed a kiss to his forehead. The two of you climbed into the bed, pulling him into your arms, holding him close. Your presence soothed him, allowing you to watch him slowly drift off. When he finally fell asleep, you allowed yourself to drift off, finally feeling at peace.

The next day, Felix opened up to you as much as he could bring himself to. After swearing you to secrecy, he became more relaxed around you than you’ve ever seen. He also became more protective, which led to the two of you fighting side by side in battles from then on.

At the end of the war, when Dimitri took his throne and Byleth joined him as archbishop and husband, Felix found the courage to take his father’s place as Duke Fraldarius… with you at his side.


	2. The Wedding (But Not Yours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Felix attend the royal wedding- and you see people you thought you’d never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up requested by CraftyGal! I hope you enjoy it!

You approached the bed quietly, watching Felix’s sleeping figure closely. You slipped into the bed as carefully as you could and wrapped your arms around him, spooning him. 

“Finally decide to come to bed?” He asked, placing his hand over yours.

“Yeah, I finished browsing the library,” You lied, snuggling into his back.

“... Do we really have to go tomorrow?” He finally grumbled. “I don’t like big events…” You laughed.

“Fe, its Dimitri and the Professor’s wedding! We can’t skip- hell, we’re already in Faerghus, in the castle as Dimitri’s guests. We’re also in the Royal guard. We can’t skip.” You sat up and placed your head on his shoulder, looking down at his grumpy face.

“I hate that you’re right,” He sighed. He glanced up at you. “But I love you…”

“Awwww, I love you too, Fe!” You snuggled him more and you could feel him roll his eyes.

“I’m going to sleep now. Talk to you in the morning.” 

“Sleep tight, my dear!” 

“Hair up or down?” You asked, putting the final touches on his outfit.

“Pulled back, but down,” He replied, fixing his regalia. You grabbed a blue ribbon real quick and pulled the top section of his hair back, fixing his hair similarly to how Linhardt wears his. You gave him a pat before rushing to grab your (decorative) swords. Felix was in Dimitri’s royal guard, you were in Byleth’s. Felix would lead the guard in that lead Dimitri in, you would follow leading Byleth’s guard in.

“Let’s head on before we’re late,” you called out, waving the swords at him. Felix half-ran towards you and grabbed the sword, fixing it to his waist. The two of you checked each other over briefly, making sure you both looked fine before putting the guard helmets on, then dove out the door, rushing to get to the wedding.

The wedding went of without a hitch, and as much as you wished you were actually paying attention, your mind constantly wondered what your wedding would be like with Felix. You imagined a small wedding, friends only… nothing nearly as grand as this one (which, it would’ve been small if the grooms had any say in it, but since it was the wedding of a king and archbishop- of course it was big). You imagined a relaxed dress code, and maybe a sparring match between the spouses to be.

You glanced over at Felix during the wedding. He hated being in the front, with the eyes of the entire nobility of Fodlan pointed towards his general direction. He looked annoyed, as usual, but the two of you would occasionally lock eyes and relax a bit.

You watched closely as Seteth wrapped a ribbon around Dimitri and Byleth’s hands, saying a brief prayer, then announcing the two wed. That was Felix and yours cue to converge the guard and lead them out in one large parade, leading them to a grand hall for the reception. 

Once the reception officially started, you and Felix were finally allowed to leave your position, abandoning the helmets, and join the party officially as guests.

“That wasn’t soooo bad, right, Felix?” You asked teasingly. He sighed.

“It wasn’t exactly fun, but it wasn’t terrible,” He grumbled. You laughed, hooking arms with him. The two of you made your way over to your old classmates, beginning to talk and hang out with them.

“So, are you two next?” Sylvain asked, nudging Felix. Felix (aggressively) rolled his eyes.

“That’s a maybe,” You replied for him. “We’re still working out the details of our engagement, but I imagine we’ll be married within the year.”

“Have you told your parents about it?” Mercedes asked sweetly. You froze. 

“Ahhhaha, yeah, no…..” You laughed off. “I haven’t been in contact with them in…. years!”

“Oh! Sorry for asking! I didn’t mean to-” You cut Mercedes off.

“It’s fine, Mercie. No harm done. I… honestly don’t even care if they don’t know. They tried so long to force marriage on me that I don’t want them to see me actually get married.”

“As long as you’re happy!” She assured you. You gave her a reassuring smile, but the moment she turned away from you, being drug off by Annette, your smile dropped and you stared at the ground.

“Are you alright?” Felix asked, taking notice off your grim face.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” You sighed. Before he could ask further, he found himself distracted by Ashe and Caspar. While he talked with them, you turned to watch the party, watching couples dance their way around the room.

A teenage boy darted past you, making his way over to the food, grabbing some, your eyes trailing after him. He looked… familiar. After raiding the food, he finally turned around, revealing his face to you. Your eyes slowly widened, recognition washing over you. 

“I’ll be back in a moment,” You mumbled to Felix, tugging on his sleeve. He gave you a nod of half acknowledgement before you began wondering towards the boy.

“Jonathan….?” You said his name quietly as you began approaching him. The boy in question started leaving the food table, wandering off. “Johnny!” You called out, tailing after him. 

Dodging in and out of the crowd, you finally caught up to the boy, grabbing his arm.

“Johnny?” You asked him, somewhat urgently. The boy spun around, confused. Without a doubt- he was your younger brother. “I can’t believe it… It’s really you, Johnny….” After a moment, he visibly relaxed.

“.... (Y/N)? Is that… really you?” He asked. “What- what happened to you?! We haven’t seen you in nearly 6 years!” You clasped your hands on his arms.

“I’ve been fighting a war!” You responded. “I traveled around Fodlan as a mercenary, fighting against the empire before His Highness got the army together- but, Johnny, how have you been?! You’re so-” You motioned grandly. “Big! You’ve grown so much!”

“Yeah… I’m 17 now,” He explained to you. You frowned. 

“Yeah, I….. I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long….”

“We thought you were dead,” He told you. His eyes widened with fear. “Father is going to be so angry when he sees you! He was furious after you ran away!”

“He was furious? HE was FURIOUS?!” You scoffed. “I was furious at him! Can’t believe he was going to make me marry that guy…..”

“Wait… Father was trying to force you to marry someone?” Jonathan frowned. Your brows furrowed.

“... What did he tell you?” You growled. Your brother winced at the severity of your voice.

“He said you ran away because you were being selfish…” he said quietly. You took a deep breath. This is what he would have told them.

“Is father here?” You asked slowly.

“.... Yes, but… what are you going to do?”

“I’m not gonna hurt him… I just want to talk,” You said, biting back your urge to growl. Jonathan gulped.

“Here…. Follow me….” He said, beginning to guide you. He weaved you through the crowd and towards a group of nobles who were standing away from the action. Jonathan motioned for you to stay as he approached them, tugging on the sleeve of your Father.

“Father,” he tried to grab his attention, but his hand was swatted away and he backed away shyly. Your sister, Arya, took note of your brother and followed his line of sight, gasping when she saw you standing there, proceeding to grab your mother’s attention who had a similar reaction.

“George…” Your mother said quietly, trying to grab her husband’s attention. He continued to ignore your family. With a scowl on your face you went up and grabbed his shoulder.

“What in the blazes does everybody want- ah!” He froze when he saw you.

“Father.”

“(Y/N)!” He gasped, almost stumbling backwards. You let go of his arm.

“Father, I have no idea whose boots you had to lick to get here, but by the goddess Sothis, why are you here?” You demanded.

“My daughter! After all these years, you’re quite different now!” He gasped, deflecting your question. You let out an annoyed sigh.

“You know what? Let me get straight to the real question…. Why the hell did you think it would be a good idea to try and marry your eldest child to an imperial general the moment she got home from fighting against said Empire?” You asked angrily. “Why did you tell the rest of the family a lie as to why I ran away?”

“I…” he looked away sheepishly, knowing how bad his actions sounded when spoken to him. “...I was trying to protect the family… Try to better it….”

“You were trying to protect yourself- raise yourself up in society. Not your family. You wouldn’t have tried to do that to me if that was your goal.” Your words cut into him deeply. “You never asked me if I wanted marriage- even when I told you I wasn’t interested, you said it was a phase and that you’d find the right one for me.” He doesn’t deserve to know about you and Felix.

“..... I’m…. sorry, (Y/N)... for everything….” he apologized. Did your words finally get him? Or was he trying to appeal to you due to your connections to the King and Archbishop. “I hope… I am not the reason for the scars on your face?”

“Not the ones on my face, but I have other from those men you sent searching for me. I fought them all off,” You explained. He actually seemed remorseful. Did he too think you were dead? Did he reflect on his actions and realize why they were wrong? “I got the ones on my face from bandits and imperials. I did odd jobs for the church refugees and Alliance. Even did a few favors for the new King of Almyra. That was before I served in the Faerghus army.”

“I see… I couldn’t be more proud of your achievements,” he told you, almost… sincerely? Was he being sincere right now?! Was he actually… a reformed man?

“(Y/N), there you are,” you heard your fiancé’s voice ring out. An idea came to mind as he approached. You turned towards Felix with a smile on your face. 

“Ah, Lord Fraldarius! What an opportunity we have here!” You shot him a wink as he arrived. Felix gave you a cautious glance before looking at the stranger in front of him. “Lord Fraldarius, this is my father, Lord Vogel. Father, meet Lord Fraldarius.”

“By the goddess, Lord Fraldarius! A pleasure to meet you!” He extended his hand towards Felix. Felix glanced over at you and you gave him a slight nod, urging him to take your Father’s hand and shake it. “To what honor does my child have to know such a man of high stature?”

“We were classmates at Garreg Mach,” Felix explained. “Then, we fought together in the war. (Y/N) was a valuable ally.”

“I’m pleased they served you well!” You internally rolled your eyes. At the end of the day, while better than he was, your father was still a boot licker.

“They saved my life many times,” Felix informed him. He turned to you and offered his hand. “Sylvain told me that there’s a required dance for the King’s closest allies. I figured I’d ask you for a dance since we were…. sparring buddies,” he asked. You had to bite back a laugh, cause he wasn’t wrong, but his hesitation made it sound like a euphemism.

“I’d love to share a dance with you, Lord Fraldarius,” You replied, attempting a curtsy while taking his hand. You turned to your family. “Pardon me, I’ll be back in a few.”

Felix led you out to the dance floor in order to join your classmates. Felix guided your hand to his shoulder and took your other in his, his empty hand going to your waist, but as the two of you danced, it slowly moved to the small of your back as he held you close as you danced.

“Would you like to tell me what that was about?” He asked you.

“I ran into my brother, who led me to my father,” you explained cooly. “I chewed into him, realized he’s gotten at least marginally better- realizes what he did was wrong- and now I’m going to mess with him.”

“Mess with him how? By calling me ‘Lord Fraldarius’?”

“Yes- well, by throwing him for a loop, more really. I have a plan,” You said lowly. “He doesn’t know we’re engaged, hopefully by the end of the night he’ll put the pieces together, but I’m gonna make him work for that realization.”

“Alright, I’m down for messing with him, but how?” 

“Well, right now we’re dancing and talking, so I can imagine he is starting to think that there is something between us. I’m gonna throw him off that trail.”

“.... I don’t like the sound of that.”

“After we finish dancing, I’m going to ask Sylvain for a dance, make it seem like I’m dancing with friends. Maybe make it look like Sylvain is flirting with me.”

“I really don’t like that.”

“Fe, we’re doing it to mess with my father, stick with me,” you nudged him. “After that, I’ll return to my family and talk with them, deflecting any questions about my love life. Then, at dinner, we’re sitting together, right? Once all the speeches are over and we’re simply chilling, I’ll need you to whisper in my ear that we’re going to the balcony and then we’ll have actually act how fiancés do.”

“Oh? And how do fiancés act?” He asked while frowning. 

“Have you seen how Hilda and Marianne act? They’re not even engaged yet and they act more like a married couple than married people do.”

“Why aren’t they engaged yet?” Felix asked out of genuine curiosity. 

“I believe Hilda is trying to make Marianne the perfect ring and Marianne is too shy to ask. Someone needs to make them just do it,” You sighed. You could hear the song beginning to wind down. You glanced over and realized you were hidden from you Father’s view in the spot you were in, so you quickly leaned up and planted a kiss on Felix’s lips.

“What was that for?” He asked, his cheeks growing dusty.

“A reminder that I love you, that you’re the only person I ever loved, and a thank you for helping me troll my father.” He let out a heavy sigh, grumbling a kiss onto your forehead.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Aww…. I love you too, Felix…. Now let’s go mess with my father.”

Felix lead you off the dance floor over to Sylvain (unhappily, though). He murmured a few things to the red head, prompting Sylvain to get an absurdly wide smile on his face. He approached you and offered his hand.

“(Y/N), would you honor me with a dance?” He asked. With a sly smile, you accepted his offer and the two of you went out onto the dance floor.

“Thanks for doing this for me, Sylvain,” You thanked. “It means a lot to me that you’re helping me mess with my father.”

“Eh, I owed you a few favors- hell, actually I would’ve done this anyways. Anything to mess with someone’s old man,” He laughed off. “So, what do I need to do besides dance with you?”

“Felix’s not happy about it, but I need it to look like you’re flirting with me. Really throw off the trail so he doesn’t suspect Fe and I at the moment.”

“(Y/N), flirting is my middle name,” He boasted.

“I thought it was Jose?” You jokingly asked. He rolled his eyes.

“Here.” He leaned down, placing his head next to yours. “Hit my chest playfully as if I just whispered something dirty into your ear,” He instructed. You faked a laugh and pretended to push him. He backed off, laughing.

“How vulgar!” You proclaimed. 

“Haha, good! You know what you’re doing,” He complimented. “Permission to give you a kiss on the cheek?”

“Only because we’re friends,” you told him sternly. As Sylvain moved to give you the platonic kiss, you began to laugh. “Man, Felix is going to be sooo jealous. I’ll have to treat him really nicely later.” Sylvain’s lips planted on your cheek and stayed there for the perfect amount of time: not too quick to be seen as awkward, but not too long that it made it awkward. 

You could instantly feel eyes burning into the two of you and you looked over at Felix, who looked like he was having a conniption, and you mouthed ‘sorry’ at him, shooting him a kiss. 

“He’s gonna kill me,” Sylvain laughed, feeling your fiancé’s glare. 

“I’ll soothe it over, don’t worry,” You explained. “Remember that day we went shopping and I bought that thing?”

“Yeah, I remember. What about it?”

“I have plans for it tonight. I’ll tell him you helped me. I’m sure that’ll make things better for you.”

“Let’s hope for that.” 

Your ears perked up as the song began to end, and you nodded your head in the direction of your parents.

“Care to deliver me back to my family and then tell Felix how much I love him?” You asked. 

“I would be glad too.” He lead you away from the dance floor and back to your parents, waving goodbye to you before heading back over to the other classmates.

“(Y/N), who was that?” Your mother asked curiously.

“Oh, that was Sylvain, son of Margrave Gautier,” You explained. “Another war friend and classmate of mine.”

“I’m… not too fond of the Gautier family,” Your father noted. That actually surprised you, taking you off guard. Why didn’t he like them? “All of them are womanizers… ” That actually made you laugh.

“I knew Sylvain was one- but all of them?” You asked, stifling your laugh.

“Yes, his father hit on me when I was younger,” Your mother added.

“Makes sense…” You sighed. Your father was watching you cautiously.

“Did he have to kiss you?” Felix asked, annoyed. You squeezed his hand under the table. 

“Made it seem realistic,” You assured him. He looked at you with his beautiful, amber eyes, still clearly annoyed. You scooched your chair closer to his and squeezed his hand tighter.

“I love you,” he reminded himself.

“I know you do,” you told him. “Once Byleth and Dimitri give their speech and dinner’s been going for awhile… Whisper in my ear that we’re going outside to the balcony.”

“Do we really have to do that?” He asked. 

“Trust me,” you told him. “It’ll be worth it.” He looked at you skeptically, but didn’t fight you. 

“You owe me for this,” he told you.

“I know I do,” You told him. “Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

“Let me think on it and I’ll tell you later,” he sighed, turning his attention away from you… but he still paid you attention by slowly rubbing circles into the back of your hand. Felix wasn’t one to show affection, at least in great amounts, so the little bit you got outside of private situations warmed your heart greatly.

After about thirty minutes, the speeches finally commenced. Dedue gave a speech about the new couple, then Alois (Dimitri laughed… too much during that speech) and then the two grooms gave speeches to each other.

Felix almost sighed when the speeches were over and, as planned, he waited a few minutes before doing as you asked.

“Alright, let’s go out onto the balcony,” He grumbled into your ear. You stifled a laugh.

“Fe, trust me,” You told him as the two of you were getting up. “It’s worth it.” He skeptically led you to the balcony, taking you by the arm. 

“Alright, so what now?” He asked you, leaning on the railing. A smiled grew on your face.

“Stand right there,” you told him. You leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before skipping over to a planter. Reaching behind it, you unveiled a box that you had placed there the night before when you were supposedly in the library. His eyebrows furrowed when you brought the box over and handed it to him.

“What is this?” He asked, staring at the box.

“It’s for you,” you explained, trying to hide your giddiness. “I… I felt bad that I didn’t have a ring for you when you proposed to me… so I went searching for one to get you… Sylvain was helping me search, but nothing seemed… like you, so to say. I ended up getting you something simple with a little extra something to go with it.”

“... (Y/N)... You didn’t have to,” He said softly. 

“I felt like I did… so just go ahead and open it already! I’ve been looking forward to giving you this!” He finally gave in and took the top off of the box, revealing a ring on top of satin. It was a simple, black ring that you thought he’d enjoy, but it was underneath the satin that the object you thought he’d really appreciate was. 

He handed you the ring to hold onto as he removed the satin, revealing the true gift.

“Do you like it?” You asked eagerly. Felix removed the dagger from the box, setting the box aside. “It’s a paring blade. I thought you’d enjoy a new weapon to pair with your sword.”

“... I love it,” He declared, examining the craftsmanship of the blade. “It’s beautiful… Where did you get this?”

“I got it from a blacksmith in the Gautier territory about a month ago,” You explained. “He also made the ring.” 

In a fit of excitement, Felix set the blade aside and kissed you, taking you by surprise. Kissing was not something the two of you did a lot, and when you did, it was a quick kiss that didn’t last long, but this kiss in particular was passionate- more passionate than any other kiss you’d ever received from him (even though it would’ve been considered tame by anyone else and lacked tongue). 

You sighed into the kiss and gladly accepted it, relaxing in his arms. When it finally ended, you continued to be held by him and the two of you rocked slightly as you embraced.

“(Y/N), I love you…” He reminded you.

“I love you too, Felix…” You reminded him back. You leaned away, taking his hand and placing the ring on his middle finger before going back to hugging him.

Your father watched curiously as he saw you leave the room with Lord Fraldarius. With a frown on his face, he watched as you talked and then gave him a gift. Confusion turned to shock when he saw the young duke kiss you- and then you return it!

“Is something wrong, George?” Your mother asked. He simply turned away and looked at his wife.

“... (Y/N)... and the Duke… They just…. Are they?”

“Engaged, father?” Your sister asked. “I thought you noticed the ring on their finger- or was that just me?”

“I didn’t notice it,” Your brother revealed.

“But… Well….” Your father sighed. “.... As long as they’re happy…” He grabbed his drink and downed it quickly.

“Your father didn’t seem too amused when we came back inside.” Felix shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto a chair before crossing the room to join you in bed.

“Well, that’s what I was aiming for,” you sighed as Felix slid up to you. You reached our his head and undid the ribbon that tied his hair, allowing the rest of his hair to come loose. “I did this for me, not necessarily for him,” You explained. “My siblings deserved to know… as well as my mom. My father… he can know, but I was gonna make him work to figure it out. Wanted to make him suffer a bit for making me go through so much.”

“I see your point…” Felix leaned forward and kissed your forehead. “It’s been a long day, why don’t we get some sleep?”

“Agreed,” You sighed. You sat up and stretched over to your side table, blowing out the candle. When you returned to your spot, Felix had already turned his back to you. With a smile you placed a kiss on his cheek and snuggled up to him. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love that you’re little spoon?” You asked as you wrapped your arms around him.

“No, but if you tell another soul, I’m breaking up with you,” He said quietly. You laughed into his back.

“Believe me, Fe, I wouldn’t tell a soul,” You sighed. “I love being the only one who knows you’re little spoon.” You smiled as you felt his hand come up and cover yours. “Goodnight, Felix~”

“Ah… Goodnight, (Y/N)...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OleGeorgie can recognize an f you when he sees one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> The difference between you and Felix is that Felix is nowhere on the Aromantic spectrum whereas Reader is on the spectrum as Demi-Romantic. I hope I did this justice, this was a bit of a experiment for me, an aromantic asexual.
> 
> Tell me if you want more of this!


End file.
